


training wheels

by laufire



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [16]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Femslash February prompt: 67 "I'm afraid."
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Femslash February Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138442
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Femslash February





	training wheels

“I’m afraid.”

Ty Lee stood on the stick while Azula made a _second_ ring of fire. Too close together for Ty Lee to land in between, her friend needed a jump powerful enough to surpass both.

“Fear is something to overcome,” Azula recited, primly. She didn’t make it sound as imposing as grandfather. “You want to be prepared for everything, right?”

Azula must have imagined the flash of frustration in Ty Lee’s face. She jumped and the ends of her braid caught a fire she put off with her own palms.

“Next time make it three rings!” Ty Lee bragged.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list](https://laufire.tumblr.com/post/641310737297489920/drabble-challenge-1-150) of prompts. I still take requests, if anyone's interested ^^


End file.
